Yaderenka
by Kane-Lee
Summary: Levante ambas manos y las mire con detenimiento, no solamente se encontraban heladas si no que también estaban completamente sucias de ese liquido carmesí
1. Cita

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y la verdad no se a quien xD ñeee

**Nota:** Otro loco fic que se me ocurrió xD y obviamente está basado en la canción de Yaderenka (psychotic Len´s Love Song) y ñañañaña xD espero y les agrade.

**YADERENKA**

La lluvia caía sobre de mi, en ese momento las gotas de agua parecían pesar demasiado, todo era tan helado puesto mis prendas estaban completamente empapadas.

Mí vista lentamente se nublaba conforme bajaba levemente mi cabeza, en mi mano derecha sostenía la peor arma creada para asesinar, mientras manchas color carmesí la acompañaban y resbalaban de mi palma hasta caer y combinarse con los nítidos charcos de agua.

Pensaba seriamente en mis actos, en lo que por culpa de un estúpido impulso en momentos había cometido, mis celos y mi egoísmo me habían arrastrado a cometer algo que no quería hacer, es por eso que sentía asco y repulsión hacia mí mismo.

Levante ambas manos y las mire con detenimiento, no solamente se encontraban heladas si no que también estaban completamente sucias de ese liquido carmesí, abrí mis ojos como platos mientras miraba hacia la pistola, el objeto destructor que me había convertido en un verdadero asesino, y como el desgraciado que ahora era me quede inmóvil tratando de evadir al desliz que había destruido completamente mi vida.

_**8:00 am**_

El reloj sonó insoportablemente como era habitual, ¡que fastidio! Pensé mientras despertaba malhumorado aventando lejos a ese molesto aparato rechinante.

Di un último bostezo mientras me frotaba sutilmente mis ojos para en seguida levantarme y arreglar lo mejor posible las cobijas de mi cama, cuando termine mire hacia la izquierda en donde se supone que se debería encontrar la perezosa de mi hermana, pero no estaba.

_Debió haber bajado ya. _Pensé sorprendido puesto que comúnmente el primero en despertarse era yo, sin embargo eso termino por darme igual así que aun adormilado me dirigí hacia el baño para darme una ducha.

Cuando termine me asegure de vestirme rápidamente puesto que ya tenía demasiada hambre y el olor de la comida, juraba que podía olfatearla desde aquí.

Baje las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor mirando como casi todos mis amigos junto con mi gemela intercambiaban comentarios y disfrutaban de su desayuno.

– Hey Len ¡por aquí! – Me llamo mi hermana Rin indicándome que me sentara junta a ella. – por lo visto tu alarma no cumple con la tarea de despertarte a tiempo. – dijo divertida mientras me pasaba un trozo de pan.

– Buenos días Rin, gracias por guardarme un lugar. – dije mientras observaba como Meiko se quejaba por un dolor de cabeza, como siempre había bebido de mas. – Deberías dejar el alcohol así no te quejarías tanto – me dirigí hacia ella mientras tomaba de el frutero una banana.

– Para ti es tan fácil decirlo – indico mientras se tomaba un café.

– Buenos días Len-kun – saludo Miku mientras se sentaba al lado de Kaito.

– Buenos días Miku – respondí ignorando a Meiko.

– Nee Nee Meiko-chan deberías procurar ya no tomar tanto sake

– Baah – ignoro a Miku mientras volvía a darle un sorbo a su café.

– Len... ¿ya tienes lista la letra de la canción para nuestra presentación de hoy? – pregunto mi hermana mientras trataba de servirse jugo.

– C-claro – mentí, ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

– ¡Genial! – sonrió mirándome detenidamente. – porque ya sabes qué pasa cuando a Len se le olvida algo ¿nee? – concluyo sonriéndome con cierta maldad.

– S-si... – respondí demasiado nervioso ¡No quería volver a dormir en el baño! ¿Que mas podría ser peor?

– ¡Buenos días mis bellas señoritas! – Exclamaba muy alegre Gakupo mientras entraba a la cocina acompañado de Luka a su costado.

_Creo que fui muy apresurado al decir eso. _Pensé mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

– Gakupo ¿podrías tratar de ser menos escandaloso? – estallo Kaito mientras trataba de devorar una copa de Helado.

– Mi querido Kaito tú jamás te quieres divertir ¿verdad? – musito el escandaloso de Gakupo rodeando el cuello de kaito con sus brazos.

– Basta ya Gakupo o terminaras sangrando de la nariz. – lo paro Luka separándolo con un tirón de orejas, mientras este se quejaba por la acción.

– Por favor chicos pelear no resuelve nada– Los regañaba Miku tratando de suavizar la pequeña riña que se había formado, todo era tan ruidoso, trate de ignorarlos mientras miraba como mi gemela se reía por la escenita que estaban formando nuestros escandalosos amigos, parecía divertida y de alguna manera verla sonreír de esa manera siempre me hacia feliz.

– ¡Por favor quieren guardar silencio! – se quejaba Meiko volviéndose a los demás mientras posaba ambas manos en su cabeza.

– Gakupo eres un idiota – escandalizaba Kaito mientras trataba de alejar su valiosa copa de helado de las "terribles" garras de Gakupo.

– Oh vamos Kaito, solo una probadita – musitaba alegremente Gakupo tratando de alcanzar la copa de helado mientras Luka lo sostenía de el brazo tratando de impedírselo.

– Len-kun, ¿aun no terminas tu desayuno? – me preguntaba la impaciente de Miku obligándome a que reaccionara de mi pequeño sueño, aun así trataba de ignorarla – nee Len-kun ¿me estas escuchando? – me picaba mi brazo una y otra vez tratando de llamar mi atención, pero aun así seguía perdido en la alegre sonrisa que mi hermana Rin en momentos mostraba

– Hermanito te estás sonrojando. – musitaba alegremente mi gemela.

– ¿Huh?

_¿Me estaba sonrojando?. _ Pensé tratando de apartar rápidamente la mirada de mi hermana. ¡_Se había dado cuenta!_

– No lo ago. – respondí para después levantarme rápidamente de la silla para dirigirme a mi habitación, debía terminar esa letra o terminaría durmiendo en el baño de nuevo. – Debo hacer algo antes de irnos. – aclare subiendo las escaleras y dejar atrás a toda esa bola de ruidosos.

– Tienes 20 minutos Len – me gritaba mi hermana Rin desde abajo.

_Como si esos 20 minutos me bastaran. _Pensaba mientras me metía a mi habitación para seguidamente después coger un bolígrafo y unas cuantas hojas de papel.

Necesitaba escribir lo más rápido posible o estaría muerto, tenía que pensar en algo...pero ¡las ideas no me llegaban!

– ¡Awww demonios no quiero volver a dormir en el baño! – estalle revolviendo mis cabellos con mis manos, recordando lo cruel que había sido la malvada de mi hermana la primera vez que me había hecho dormir a oscuras en la bañera.

– _¡Len idiota! Dormirás en el baño y se acabo – Me gritaba Rin tratando de meterme en contra de mi voluntad._

– _¡Pero Rin la oscuridad me asusta!_

– _Eso no me interesa dormirás ahí y punto._

– _¡Te prometo que no volveré a olvidar escribir la letra de la canción! – chillaba fuertemente mientras aferraba ambas manos en la entrada de la puerta, sin embargo con un solo movimiento ella ya me había metido dentro de la bañera._

– _Len el monstruo te comerá por ser un llorón. – bufo sonriéndome con malicia mientras apagaba la luz y me cerraba la puerta en mi cara._

– _¿El monstruo? ¡Rin abre la puerta! ¡No quiero que el monstruo me coma!_

– ¡AAAA! El monstruo me comerá – Gritaba mientras despertaba de mi pequeño recuerdo, percatándome en unos segundos de que ya no estaba solo.

– Aquí no ay ningún monstruo – se burlaba mi gemela sorprendiéndome por detrás.

– No te burles Rin – le reclame volviendo mi mirada hacia ella. – estaba muy asustado.

– ¿A si? ¿De qué? – preguntaba esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

– D-de de nada... – mentí nuevamente, no podía decirle que había olvidado por completo escribir la letra de la canción de nuestra presentación.

– ¿Olvidaste escribirla cierto? – me preguntaba irónicamente adivinando mis pensamientos, mientras yo asentía nerviosamente. Rin suspiro. – De acuerdo, olvida eso la presentación se pospuso para el otro fin de semana. – aclaro mi hermana mientras yo habría mis ojos como platos.

– ¿Enserio? – preguntaba aun sin creerlo._ ¡Me había salvado!_

– Si, tenemos el día libre – asintió.

– ¡Estupendo! ¿Y a dónde iremos por nuestro día libre? – pregunte muy emocionado.

– Tu y yo no iremos a ninguna parte hermanito, hoy tengo una cita.

– ¿Tienes una cita? – ¿cita?, ¿había escuchado bien? – ¿se puede saber con quién? – pregunte malhumorado mientras se borraba la inocente sonrisa de mi rostro.

– S-e-c-r-e-t-o, ahora bien llegare tarde no me esperes. – musito alegremente mi gemela mientras se giraba y salía por la puerta.

¿Secreto?, ¿Cita?, ¿Dónde? y ¿Con quién? Me preguntaba frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mientras miraba por la ventana como la ansiosa de mi hermana salía de la casa con aquel chico misterioso por el cual las ramas de los arboles no me permitían ver claramente el aspecto que tenia, sin embargo eso era demasiado extraño, era como si aquello me molestara...pero tal vez un poco, y aun no lo entendía por qué.

_¿Una cita? _Me repetía mientras observaba como Rin se subía a un flamante coche rojo.

**¿Continuara?**

Hasta aquí le dejo xD y depende de ustedes en que este fic se continúe, así que dejen reviews ñee!

Nos vemos. n_n


	2. Un fantasma en la casa

**Disclaimer: **siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes XD

Gracias por sus Reviews ^^ espero y no decepcionarlos, eh aquí la continuación.

**YADERENKA**

Capitulo 2: **Un fantasma en la casa**

Aquella noche me parecía muy larga, pero tenía que continuar no debía rendirme...no ahora puesto que ya llevaba la mitad de la letra. ¡Pero qué fastidio! no lograba concentrarme lo suficiente y por si fuera poco me era inevitable no pensar en lo tarde que ya era y aun no había ni un solo rastro de mi hermana.

De acuerdo De acuerdo Tranquilízate Len, ella ya es lo suficiente grandecita para poder cuidarse sola, pero... sin embargo aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de el con quien había salido en su dichosa "cita" ¡Puaj! De tan solo pensar en eso se me revolvía el estómago.

¡¿Eh?, ¿acaso yo?... ¡No puede ser! Vamos Len tienes que concéntrate, si... ¡todo por no volver a dormir en el baño!. Me daba ánimos a mi mismo mientras garabateaba una y otra vez en el frágil papel.

¡Rayos lo estropeé todo!. Me lamente arrugando aquella hoja garabateada para después aventarlo por detrás, pero para mi sorpresa al hacerlo alguien se lamento, ¡rayos! Había golpeado "accidentalmente" a la impertinente de Miku con aquella bolita arrugada.

– Nee Len-kun eso me dolió – se quejo miku sobándose la gran marca roja que le había quedado en su cara.

– Lo siento...em no quiero ser grosero pero ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – le pregunte mientras volvía mi vista hacia el pequeño reloj que colgaba en mi pared.

– No podía dormir así que se me ocurrió bajar al refrigerador por algo de comer, ¡pero no encontré nada!, y entonces resignada trate de volver hacia mi habitación y note que tu luz estaba prendida y fue por eso que quise averiguar el porqué aun Len-kun se encontraba despierto pero sin embargo estaba preocupada por Rin-chan así que tropecé después y entonces blablablabla...

¡Pero como hablaba! Lástima que Miku no tuviera un interruptor para apagarla en este mismo instante, pero en algo tenía razón respecto a Rin, no solo yo estaba preocupado. Suspire por un momento mientras trataba de ignorar a Miku, volví a mirar hacia el reloj "1:00 am" valla esta vez mi hermana si se había excedido.

Sin embargo repentinamente la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió de un solo tirón y se volvió a cerrar con un escandaloso portazo.

– ¿Nee Len-kun escuchaste eso? – se altero Miku.

– Si... – asentí algo nervioso, ¿podría tratarse de Rin?

Se volvió a escuchar otro ruido, pero esta vez sonaba como si alguien se tropezara a propósito para romper todo. Miku se exalto más.

– Len-kun tengo miedo – índico agarrándome de el brazo.

– Al parecer viene de la cocina, vamos a investigar. – le dije mientras sigilosamente salía de mi habitación acompañado de Miku a mi costado.

– ¿Crees en los fantasmas Len-kun? – me preguntaba algo temerosa.

– E-eso es imposible, los fantasmas no existen – le susurre tratando de tranquilizarla, ¿pero quién me tranquilizaría a mi? ¡Rayos el monstruo si terminaría comiéndome!

– Len-kun estas temblado –me indico Miku muy divertida.

– N-no no lo ago...ahora vamos estoy seguro de que se trata de Rin. – le dije comenzando a bajar las escaleras para dirigirme al comedor, Miku me siguió poniendose justamente detrás de mi ,al instante me imagine como en unas de esas películas en donde las victimas siempre solian ser devoradas por esa horrible presencia fantasmal, estaba seguro de que no era asi, mi imaginación solo me estaba jugando un sucio truco ¿verdad? Es decir...si ese no fuera el caso entonces las únicas victimas que habia aquí eramos nosotros, "¡el postre!".

Sin darme cuenta me detuve, me encontraba realmente nervioso y ya casi no podia controlar a mi cuerpo que temblaba descontroladamente, Miku se dio cuenta y trato de darme ánimos ¡claro yo era el que tenía que ir en frente!, asentí nerviosamente para después seguir recorriendo la sala para llegar al comedor cuando por fin lo logre abrí lentamente mis ojos que en momentos se encontraban cerrados, trate de visualizar bien pero todo estaba muy oscuro. Sin embargo cuando me acostumbre a la oscuridad note que los platos que yacían en el suelo estaban completamente inservibles. Alguien estaba aquí. Tal vez se trataba de un monstruo que devoraba vajillas.

– Nee Len-Kun aquí no ay nada – me aseguro Miku.

– Los platos están rotos – le susurre.

– Lo que lo haya causado ya se fue ahora volvamos a nuestras habitaciones ¿nee?

– No lo se... – musitaba aun inseguro, ¿acaso rin había causado todo esto? No, no lo creo, tal ves...

– Nee Len-kun no toques mi cabello– me susurraba miku interrumpiendo mi deducción.

– No lo ago. – le asegure.

– ¡Si lo haces! Auch duele... – se quejaba.

– ¿Cómo podría si estoy delante de ti? – le pregunte volviendo mi vista hacia el rostro de Miku pero...algo andaba mal puesto que ya no estábamos solos, aterrado mire perplejo aquella sombra la cual sostenía el cabello de mi amiga ¡lo sabia! Era un monstruo de verdad, espera un momento, ¿dije monstruo?...

¡...!

– ¡ EL MONSTRUO DE EL BAÑO! – estalle empujando a Miku y corriendo en círculos como todo un cobarde.

– ¿Huh? – se preguntaba Miku volviendo su mirada hacia atrás, pero extrañamente no se veía exaltada. – Espera Len-kun...

– ¡Huye mientras puedas Miku! – le gritaba sin dejar de correr.

– Te equivocas nee – me tranquilizaba mientras prendía el interruptor de la luz – mira por ti mismo – me explicaba mientras una risita se le escapaba de su boca, mientras yo nerviosamente volvía mi vista hacia donde se encontraba el supuesto monstruo, pero...¡si era la borracha de Meiko! Que susto me había pegado, suspire.

– Bebi demasiado... – se quejaba Meiko apoyándose en el hombro de Miku.

– Pues claro que bebiste demasiado, por poco matas a Len-kun de un susto Meiko-chan – agregaba Miku.

_¿Solamente a mi?. _ Pensé fulminándola con la mirada.

– L-lo siento...es que ¡necesitaba encontrar a ese estúpido duende! – exclamaba Meiko frotándose los ojos.

– ¿Un duende? – le preguntaba demasiado confundido.

– Oh si si Meiko-chan yo te ayudare en tu búsqueda de el nomo – le decía Miku esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa para después acercarse a mí y susurrarme. – Nee Len-kun, llevare a su habitación a Meiko-chan tu quédate y trata de limpiar el desorden. – agregaba mientras apoyaba a Meiko en sus hombros. ¡Ahora tenía que recoger el desastre!

– Pero Miku es un duende... no un nomo – corregía Meiko mientras trataba de subir las escaleras apoyada de Miku, sin darme cuenta en unos instante me quede solo.

_Rin..._

Suspire. Aun seguía preguntándome en donde diablos se encontraba mi gemela, y seguía sin equivocarme aquella noche sí que era demasiada larga.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue como la rutina lo dicto, el despertador nuevamente me había fallado y el agua se había congelado al darme una ducha, pero que importaba en esta casa nada era normal.

Cuando baje al comedor todos mis amigos ya estaban desayunando contando a mi hermana ¡lo sabia! Ella no había pasado la noche aquí, me aproxime malhumorado para sentarme en mi respectivo lugar para después fulminar con la mirada a la impuntual de Rin.

– ¿pero que te ocurre hermanito, te ves terrible? – me pregunto inocentemente como si nada hubiera pasado.

– No dormí por esperarte, eso paso – le reclame demasiado enojado.

– Oh mi queridísimo Len está muy tenso el día de hoy – se burlaba el idiota de Gakupo.

– No lo estoy...Rin me tenias preocupado – ignore a Gakupo.

– Lo se...te juro que no volverá a pasar – excuso Rin haciendo su cara de cachorro regañado ¡como odiaba esa cara!

– Nee Nee Meiko-chan ¿ya estas mejor? – preguntaba preocupadamente Miku.

– Gracias Miku – asentía Meiko añadiendo después. – Len lamento haber provocado que te orinaras en los pantalones. – sonrió soltando una risita burlona, provocando que yo le escupiera el jugo a Gakupo en la cara.

– ¡No lo hice! – estalle algo sonrojado, ¡era una mentira!

– Mirate Gakupo tienes todo el jugo en la cara – se burlaba Luka.

– uhm... – se levantaba Gakupo demasiado enojado para después encerrarse en el baño.

– Len deberías tener más cuidado. – me aconsejaba Kaito mientras devoraba un cono de helado de fresa.

– L-lo siento...Meiko enserio deberías dejar el sake – le reclamaba.

– Y tú y tu obsesión hacia las bananas – sonrió.

– ¡Imposible! – exclamaba mientras comenzábamos a reír entre nosotros, hasta que la bocina de un carro sonó interrumpiendo el momento gracioso el cual habíamos vinculado.

– Debo irme – se levanto mi hermana de su silla para después arreglarse un poco sus cabellos.

– ¿Nee Te iras de nuevo Rin-chan? – preguntaba confundida Miku.

– Así es, llegare temprano...esta vez – concluía mi hermana mientras me guiñaba un ojo para después salir y desaparecer de la casa.

_¿Temprano huh? _Pensaba demasiado molesto, tenía que admitirlo que Rin saliera con otro chico me molestaba bastante.

– Que raro... – susurraba Luka.

– Yo igual tengo que irme. – les decía a todos mientras me levantaba de mi asiento.

– ¿A dónde iras Len? – me preguntaba Kaito.

– Iré a seguir a mi hermana, por favor no se lo digan – musite mientras abría la puerta. Todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos – Quiero saber con quién está saliendo Rin. – añadí saliendo de la casa.

**Continuara...**

**Nota: **Listo =D el segundo capítulo terminado -w- ufff necesitaba agregarle un toque cómico a este fic para que no se hiciera tan tedioso, aparte se que debería ser más dramático, y créanme el drama comenzara a partir de el próximo capitulo xD jaja

Bueno espero y les haya gustado

Nos vemos ^^


	3. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen

Lamento la tardanza D: si lo se... me retrase mucho con la continuación, pero compréndanme en la prepa ya me han estado presionando mas *sniff* como sea n_n a pesar de eso aquí está la continuación de este fic raro jaja espero y les guste :D.

**YADERENKA**

**Capitulo 3 - Descubrimiento**

Me apresure tomando un taxi para no perderlos de vista pero para mi suerte al conductor de él coche al parecer no conocía la palabra velocidad. Fastidiado me le quede mirando como si estuviera a punto de perder los estribos.

– Disculpe, ¿podría ir un poco más rápido? – le sugerí amablemente tratando de controlar mi impaciencia, el conductor me miro arqueando una ceja como si no hubiera entendido nada.

– ¿Llevas prisa? – pregunto mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro.

– Se podría decir... – susurre tratando de contenerme mientras observaba como el auto rojo en el que iba mi hermana se alejaba cada vez más. El conductor soltó un pequeño gruñido y aumento la velocidad.

– No deberías ser tan impaciente jovencito – murmuro fríamente aquel viejo, suspire tratando de ignorarlo.

No obstante después de un largo y fastidioso camino aquel auto al que seguía por fin se detuvo estacionándose a si en un pequeño parque familiar, enseguida le indique al conductor que se detuviera por lo que obtuve una mirada fría de parte de él, algo que no me sorprendió por completo.

_Valla tipo_

Pensaba mientras le pagaba y me bajaba enseguida del coche.

Comencé por caminar por otro camino aun sin perderlos de vista, me adelante un poco más para después detenerme y embustirme dentro de un arbusto para poder verlos mejor cuando se acercaran.

Estaba completamente seguro de que cometería muchos errores hoy, empezando por este. ¿Qué tan normal era seguir a mi hermana en su cita?

Sabía muy bien de que para nada era normal, pero por otra parte era mi deber protegerla como su hermano es decir, en cuanto aclarara que las intenciones de aquel desconocido no fueran tan malas me iría tranquilamente a casa.

Fue en ese momento como muchas cosas me pasaban por mi cabeza y a causa de ello fue que poco a poco perdía la concentración.

– Mami Mami ay alguien detrás de ese arbusto.

Salte reaccionando por fin, percatándome como un pequeño niño se acercaba hacia mi escondite, ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que me había descubierto un niño?, nerviosamente trate de desplazar mi cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sobresalía de aquel arbusto.

– ¿De qué hablas? Allí no ay nada – contesto su madre mientras el pequeño niño solo se tallaba los ojos confundido.

Suspire Aliviado mientras miraba irónicamente a la madre y a su hijo alejarse.

_¡Por dios Len se mas cuidadoso! _me regañaba a mi mismo percatándome de que alguien más se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo.

Me agache lo mejor que pude al observar como por fin mi hermana pasaba alegremente al lado de aquel joven desconocido, su cabello era café castaño y por supuesto era un poco más alto que Rin, llevaba unos lentes oscuros por lo que no podía verlo con claridad, vestía una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones deportivos azules, el sujeto me recordaba a uno de esos rockeros rebeldes de los ochenta, pero que mas daba, pese a eso no se veía tan malo...

¡Pero que está haciendo!

Estalle para mi mismo mientras me daba cuenta de cómo ese pervertido se aproximaba cada vez más al rostro de mi gemela.

_Rin no dejes que lo haga..._ Susurre mientras mi corazón comenzaba a acelerar sus latidos, mis manos temblaban y mis dientes comenzaban a rechinar. Tal escenita me ponía furioso, mi cuerpo se tenso mientras mis piernas se preparaban para saltar. Quería salir y detener lo que fuera que estuvieran a punto de hacer, pero la vos de la razón de mi interior me detuvo, sin embargo cegado por la furia sin pensarlo mi puño ya había impactado contra la tierra provocando que aquellos dos se separaran rápidamente por el ruido que este había causado.

– ¿Nee que fue eso? – pregunto Rin confundida al escuchar tal ruido.

– ¿Que fue qué? – preguntaba aquel joven ladeando su cabeza.

– Ay alguien aquí – susurraba mi hermana mientras buscaba por detrás.

No podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarme quieto, era tal la adrenalina y el temor de ser descubierto que termine por aguantar la respiración.

– Oh vamos Rin debió ser tu imaginación – sonrió divertido aquel joven poniendo una de sus sucias manos en el hombro de mi gemela, _¡ese cretino!_ No obstante seguí aguantando la respiración.

– Tal vez tengas razón... – asintió Rin no tan segura. – ¿Te gustaría ir al centro comercial?

– Me encantaría princesa – murmuro el muy arrogante acariciando la mejilla de mi hermana, mientras que ella se sonrojaba en reacción.

Paralizado me quede observando como por cada paso que daba mi hermana Rin se alejaba con ese pervertido, me sentía como un total fracasado. Solamente podía detenerme a mirar como ese completo desconocido se robaba el corazón de mi preciada Rin.

No podía explicar el cómo me sentía en ese momento, era como si la propia rabia me fuera consumiendo lentamente por dentro. Es decir verla sonreír de esa manera con otra persona que no fuera yo era como si se activara una bomba que en segundos pudiese explotar. Muchas preguntas venían y revoloteaban quedándose impregnadas en mi cabeza. ¿Qué significa el para ella?, ¿Qué significada yo?

Algo muy dentro de mi comenzaba a doler, era una nueva sensación que jamás había experimentado en mi vida, los celos... ¿que significaban los celos para mí?, definitivamente tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando, era mi deber entender que era lo que estaba cambiando dentro de mí...

Pasaron unos minutos y en un abrir de ojos yo me encontraba detrás de muchos aparadores con ropa, que mal gusto tenía mi hermana. Suspire con pesadez percatándome de que había acabado en una tienda para niñas fresas.

– Nee Seeth... – llamaba Rin a su "novio".

¿Seeth?, con que así se llamaba...valla que si tenía un nombre horrible parecido al de una marca de jabón.

– ¿Qué ocurre Princesa? – respondía aquel tipo tan arrogante.

– Mira lo que encontré – musitaba mi gemela mientras le mostraba un portarretratos con un marco de corazones.

_Cursi..._pensé mientras los observaba con apatía.

– Una fotografía nuestra quedaría bastante bien, ¿No crees?

– Pero Seeth tu y yo no tenemos ninguna fotografía... – Soltó con un hilo de voz.

– Eso se puede arreglar – Sugirió el chico jabón mientras jalaba ligeramente a mi hermana del brazo.

Enseguida los seguí con discreción, mientras me daba cuenta de que se dirigían a una maquina de fotografías instantáneas, _que tipo tan mas inteligente_. Pensé sarcásticamente.

Rin sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaba la mano de aquel chico, sus ojos parecían iluminarse al mirar a ese tal Seeth, pero por el contrario el chico jabón parecía distante como si Rin le importara muy poco..._"¡Maldito Seeth!"._

Ambos se metieron a aquella máquina para tomarse su tonta fotografía, desde luego aprovechando que la cortina estaba cerrada me acerque un poco para visualizar la pequeña tira que sobresalía de aquella rendija.

...

Sentí como mi corazón volvió a apresurar sus latidos al alcanzar a visualizar aquellas tres fotos que se encontraban verticalmente en hilera. En la primera foto Rin abrazaba a Seeth mientras este salía con su cara de aburrimiento, en la segunda Seeth la miraba con extrañeza puesto que Rin se colgaba de uno de sus brazos, y en cuanto a la tercera estaba totalmente oscura como si la mano de alguien hubiera cubierto el lente de la cámara.

Estire mi brazo derecho para tomar aquella tira para después volver satisfactoriamente hacia mi escondite. En unos minutos después Rin y su novio salieron tirando de la cortina, yo metí las fotografías en mi bolsillo mientras observaba de reojo como el chico jabón se rascaba su cabeza confundido.

Que molesto... puesto que desde aquí no podía escuchar nada, pese a eso los gestos de Rin parecían expresar de que comenzaba a sospechar de algo, debía de ser menos impulsivo o terminaría delatándome yo solito.

Seeth y mi gemela se quedaron un momento esperando la fotografía sin éxito, yo por mi parte trate de contenerme mientras arrugaba la fotografía que se encontraba en mi bolsillo, En minutos él chico jabón le indico algo a Rin a lo que ella asintió no tan segura para empezar a caminar tomando la mano de mi no tan preciado cuñado.

Espere a que se alejaran un poco para salir de mi escondite, no podía creer que aquellos dos se tomaran fotografías tan extrañas...es decir ¿Qué significado tendría la tercera fotografía?, probablemente el estúpido de Seeth había hecho algo pervertido con mi pobre e inocente hermana. Si algo deseaba en ese momento era apartar a ese chico con nombre de detergente barato de Rin, estaba claro que en las fotografías se notaba mucho su indiferencia hacia ella, ese tipo no me agradaba para nada...

Comencé a caminar sin perder de vista a ese par, observe como se detenían para tomar un ascensor por lo cual yo opte por subir las escaleras. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta de que ellos habían llegado primero. _Perfecto, _suspire aliviado mientras me percataba de que Seeth y Rin compraban unos boletos para entrar al cine, al menos allí estaría a salvo, nervioso asome mi cabeza mientras me aseguraba de que Rin y Seeth ya habían entrado a la sala, al parecer habían entrado a la sala cuatro, cuando me asegure de que por fin se habían ido me acerque a la taquilla cuidadosamente.

– Una entrada para la sala cuatro por favor – indique mientras le entregaba el dinero al taquillero, el chico me miro con extrañeza mientras dibujaba una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, por lo que instintivamente me aparte haciéndome para atrás, ¿que tanto me veía?

– Claro con gusto – susurro con todo intimidante mientras me entregaba mi boleto.

– G-gracias...

Tome mi boleto para posteriormente alejarme lo más rápido posible de ese lunático, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a la gente de ahora?, tratando de tranquilizarme revise mi boleto para asegurarme de que en verdad hiba a entrar a la sala correcta, enfoque mi vista en el nombre de la película mientras al hacerlo un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo...

"¡Amores de otoño!". Grite para mi mismo mientras miraba el boleto con desagrado, ahora entendía muy bien porque ese chico extraño me miraba de esa manera...

Suspire con pesadez entendiendo que con esto ya había caído demasiado bajo, no solamente había perdido mi dignidad si no también había sido intimidado por un Gay...

_Este día no podría empeorar..._

– ¡Sabia que eras tú! – señalo una voz enfadada detrás de mí.

Un escalofrió volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras nerviosamente me giraba encontrándome con mi gemela Rin. Enseguida me congele sorprendido mientras mis ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza ¡En verdad era ella!, sentí como el pánico me consumía lentamente por lo que mi voz se quebró y mi cuerpo no me permito reaccionar como yo quería.

– ¿Y bien, Len porque has estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño y cruzando ambos brazos, perplejo me quede helado mientras inventaba en mi mente una escusa que me salvara de esto.

_Al parecer, las cosas si comenzaban a empeorar..._

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota:** hasta aquí le dejo =D no olviden dejar sus críticas o lo que quieran LOL! Jaja ok no, bueno espero no tardarme en la continuación para la próxima vez D: una disculpa por eso!

P.D- en cuanto al nombre de el novio de Rin...lo se lo se LOL! Esta como raro, e_e jaja es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió xD

Espero y les haya gustado!

Matta nee ~


End file.
